Distractions
by Galaxyexplorer74
Summary: Months after the fall of Beacon, Blake, Ruby, and Yang have concocted a plan to rescue Weiss from her father. However, what will happen when old feelings between the Faunus and ice queen reignite? Can they control themselves? Probably not. A requested one-shot of futa Blake x Weiss.


**Distractions**

 ** _A/N: What's up hunters and huntresses? Another one-shot here that was requested by AntonSLavik020. Sorry it took me so long to write this, I had to deal with a lot of personal stuff and my job has me extremely busy as sometimes I work 50 hours a week, 10 hours a day, in construction. Any spare time I have is usually spent resting. Again, sorry for the long wait, but I am going to get back into writing now and I hope you're all happy to hear that._**

 ** _Also, I wanted to say; thank you all so much. I've been looking at my story stats these past few months and I've gotten so many more views than I would have ever expected. Last month alone, I got 3,839 views on my four stories and I know that as I write more, that number will keep rising. Thank you all so much and I will try to get better and better._**

 ** _I know I have certain writing problems, especially prominent in The Romance Tower. I tend to forget about certain characters and then bring them in out of the blue. I don't describe things enough or the right way. Though, my biggest problem is that I don't plan my stories out enough, The Romance Tower being the biggest example. I first started that thinking it was gonna be 10k-15k words. That obviously did not happen. I also planned on it being mainly romance between WhiteRose and Bumblebee. Instead, it became focused on Hunter and more action-orientated. I never even planned on Shade and Liz and the demons, that was my friend giving me ideas. While I appreciate it and I do love Shade and Liz and the action, it messed up the planning and I had to make it up as I went along._**

 ** _That's why I'm planning on rewriting The Romance Tower at some point. There are too many spur of the moment chapters with no good explanations. No build-up to important scenes. No consistency with the characters and what they do. I will finish the original version first and I won't delete it, but if I don't have another story to write, I will get started on the rewrite._**

 ** _Warning: This story contains futa-on-girl. Don't like, don't read._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. They are the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, who we will never forget.**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I ask the confident blond.

"Of course." I look at her, eyes filled with doubt. "Look, it's simple." She exasperates. "Me and Ruby will drive up to the gates while you sneak in through the back and grab the Ice Queen. You send me a text when you have her and we'll meet in the forest where I told you."

I longingly look at the mansion in the distance, knowing that I'm finally going to see her again. That is, if everything goes perfectly. "This better work, Yang."

"It will." She smiles sympathetically. "I promise."

I nod, knowing this is the only way to get her out of there… and back with me. When I first met Weiss Schnee, I thought she was just another rich brat who felt like the world owes her something. That she used the poor to her advantage, something I fought to stop. But after she revealed her past to the White Fang and forgave me for being a part of it, I decided to give her a chance… a decision I will never regret. I saw that she hated what her father did to the poor and she planned to change that when she took over.

As the months went by, we became really good friends. We could always count on each other for everything, with no hesitation. Then, I saw her naked getting out of the shower and everything changed. Instead of seeing Weiss, I saw her full lips, her beautiful eyes, her long flowing hair, and a few other "assets" I'm not going to mention.

One day, I couldn't take it anymore and I confronted her about my feelings. Surprisingly, she returned my feelings and we decided to go on a few dates.

We were together for a few months… until Beacon fell. I couldn't stop her father and he took her away from me. I ran, ashamed I couldn't do anything about it.

Then, my stubborn blond partner found me and practically dragged me back to Ruby and we started making a plan.

And now, we're here, seconds away from breaking into a high security mansion and kidnapping Weiss Schnee. _This'll go great._

"Alright, let's go."

I run behind the mansion, hiding in a few shrubs and behind trees to cover my entrance. I wait for Yang's signal, breathing as quiet as a cat on a hunt. _Ironic._

My ears perk up at the sound of a motorcycle revving, honking, and a lot of inappropriate yelling. _She sure knows how to attract attention._

I climb up and over the fence, easily avoiding the sharpened spikes perched on top. _This is like a prison._ I skillfully make my way up the wall, fingertips gripping the inch-ledges one by one. I finally make my way up to the top window and look in. _There she is._

She's looking out the window on the other side, enthralled and shocked by what's happening just outside the front gate. I admire her beauty for a few more seconds. Her pale skin glows in the sunlight. Her white hair flows down her back, not a single strand out of place. Her beautiful dress that shows those long legs and shows off her beautiful curves. She bends over to get a better look and my pants start to tighten at the sight. _No stop, get her out of here and then I can take care of this._

I softly knock on the window, her attention immediately transferring from the chaos outside to me. She covers her mouth with her hand, gasping. _"Blake?"_ She silently mouths to me. I nod and motion for her to open the window. She shows no hesitation and almost runs over to open it.

As soon as I'm inside, I'm almost pushed back out by a forceful and passionate kiss. Luckily, I catch myself on the wall and kiss back with just as much force. _I almost forgot how good it feels to kiss her._ We kiss for what feels like an eternity before we're forced to pull apart by a need for air; though, we don't really want to. "I can't believe you're here." Weiss says with a wide smile.

"I am and I'm here to take you back." I cup her face with one hand, giving her a short kiss full of love and longing.

When I pull away, I'm not given more than a second before she leans back in, her hands grabbing the back of my neck to bring me closer. Before I can push her back, she throws me on the bed behind her. "Wei-" I'm interrupted by her kissing me again, straddling my hips. My pants tighten at an incredible pace, not helped by the fact that she's gyrating her hips on top of me.

When we part, her eyes are dark, filled with lust and desire. "I need you." She says while she impatiently undoes my pants.

"Weiss, we have to go. We don't have a lot of ti- augh." I moan as she grabs my growing rod, silencing me immediately.

Oh, did I forget to mention I have a dick?

I've had it since I was a kid. It's a little less rare with faunus, but it can still cause a lot of unwanted attention… especially during puberty.

She continues to stroke, eliciting more and more moans from me. "Wei-Weiss, we need to go- oh, Yang can't distract them forever."

That doesn't stop her though. If anything, she goes faster, swirling her tongue around the tip. It's been so long since I've done anything like this that I know I won't last much longer.

Apparently, Weiss senses this and speeds up again, using her hands as well. "Wei-Weiss, I-I-I- "

She gives me no mercy, going so fast her hair flies up in the air every time she comes back up. I can't hold back any longer and I'm overtaken by pure ecstasy and lust. My vision goes white, my eyes rolling into the back of my head and my tongue hanging out of my mouth, as I release into her perfect mouth.

After a few seconds, my vision slowly comes back into focus… and the first thing I see is Weiss wiping some of my hot, white liquid off the corner of her lips. I feel myself get hard again and Weiss wears a flirty smile. "Liked that, huh?"

"Sh-Shut up." I'm still panting heavily, a strand of drool on my chin. I take a deep breath before attempting to speak again. "N-Now, we need to go- ooooooh!" I feel a weight press down on my stomach. I look down and see a naked Weiss straddling my hips. _When did she take her clothes off?_

Before I can tell her to get off, she grabs and squeezes my hardening rod, stroking it roughly. I can only moan as she strokes it, making it grow more and more. This goes on for what feels like an eternity, trying and failing to talk while she strokes, before she stops and rubs it against her entrance.

She lines herself up and slams down, bottoming out immediately. She doesn't take more than a second before she starts to ride me, bouncing up and down.

Our moans and movements are in sync as I thrust up each time she comes down. I don't really mean to, it's almost muscle memory and all the blood in my brain has rushed somewhere else.

We roughly go at it, like animals in heat. It's been so long since we've been together like this, we can't control ourselves anymore.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, _I'm not really sure,_ I've retained my stamina and we go at it for what feels like hours. However; I can feel myself getting close, and judging by her walls tightening around me, the same goes for Weiss.

"Wei-Weiss, I'm gonna- " I can't finish my sentence but she understands.

"I know baby. M-Me too." She pants out.

"Where?" is all I can ask.

"Inside! Please, let it go inside of me!" She yells with desperation and I can't help to oblige.

We speed up, no longer holding back. The bed rocks like there's an earthquake and the walls sound like they're going to collapse with our combined force.

"Weiss, I'm about to- "

"Do it!"

I hold onto her hips as our juices mix together, filling her up with my liquid. She moans so loudly, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire forest has cleared out in fear.

As our sex-filled high comes down, Weiss collapses on top of me, exhausted.

"I love you." She whispers out.

"I love you too." I whisper back as I rub gentle circles on her back with my thumb.

After a couple minutes of lying together and regaining our energy, Weiss speaks again. "We should probably go, huh?"

"Probably."

"… Just a few more minutes?"

She looks at me with pleading eyes and I smile. "Anything for you, my queen." She grins widely and snuggles up closer to me. I lay my arm around her shoulders and hold her close, rubbing her back and kissing her head every few seconds.

These past months have felt so unnatural without my lover by me every night. Without rubbing her back or whispering sweet nothings… or having sex like animals. It's been torture.

I look at her again, taking in her beautiful pale skin and flowing white locks.

This… This feels normal. Being with my ice queen has never felt so warm before.

 **Outside- Yang's POV**

"What the hell is taking so long?!" I yell in between each shot from my gauntlets.

"I don't know!" My little sis yells back.

Suddenly, I hear a yell from inside the mansion. Instinctively, I think they're in trouble, but then I listen to the scream and realize what's actually going on.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I yell out in frustration. They're in there fucking while we're stuck out here as a distraction for them.

"What was that?!" Ruby questions me.

I think of a way to subtly let her know. "What do you think I would do if I were separated from Pyrrha for months?"

"I don't know. Kiss, hug?"

I sigh. "What would you and Emerald do then?"

She blushes a bright red immediately. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

I decide to take out my frustrations on the guards. _Then I'm gonna march in there and kick them out the damn wall._

 ** _A/N: Well, there you go Anton, hope you enjoyed and it was up to your expectations. Again, I deeply apologize about it taking so long but at least I finished it._**

 ** _After this is posted, the first chapter of a brand new long story is going to be posted as well, so be on the lookout for that. I hope you guys read that story and every story after that… well, let's just start with enjoying this story and we'll see where it goes from there._**

 ** _If you have requests, feel free to PM me or leave a review. I will most likely do anything that you request… and I do mean anything, whether it's RWBY or anything else that I know of. I really hope I don't regret saying that… I probably will… yeah, definitely._**

 ** _Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and have an amazing day._**

 ** _H.G. AKA GalaxyExplorer74_**


End file.
